Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo
by Cammiel
Summary: Mi antigua versión, editada... Ojalá les guste.Nuevas sorpresas para Harry, desafíos y unas cuantas verdades que enfrentar...El problema es su confusión y sus nuevas responsabilidades. Pre HBP
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Tal vez alguno, de los que hoy se pasea por aquí ya leyó este fic. Sin embargo trae sorpresas, cambios y (en mi apreciación) unas cuantas mejorías.

Sigue siendo la continuación de La Orden del Fénix; mi primer fic, y al ser el primero tenía muchas falencias.

Hoy ha sido editado prácticamente en su totalidad, y la idea para su final está en mente... Sólo falta escribirla.

Se me ha hecho rarísimo revisar este fic, editarlo y luego subirlo acá.

Espero que les guste, y me tengan piedad...Tenía trece cuando lo escribí y aún no me convence.

**Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo**

**Capítulo 1:** Harry, su correspondencia y su inesperado regalo

Había sido realmente un día horrible en Privet Drive, al igual que el extraño día en que había conocido a Dobby hace 4 años atrás, Harry estaba en su habitación fingiendo no existir para que Tío Vernon no lo castigara.

La casa estaba llena de invitados, todos estaban contentos, pero en especial tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y Dudley, ya que era el gran día en que Dudley; su robusto hijo, había ganado una competencia nacional de box, el noble deporte como Vernon decía para sentirse orgulloso de su hijo; y según pensaba Harry, lo único bueno que había hecho Dudley en su vida, era golpear a otro por una medalla.

Harry había llegado a Privet Drive con una inmensa pena, la última vez que se encontró cara a cara con Lord Voldemort había perdido a su padrino y esto aún pesaba en su mente, los Dursley no notaron nada extraño en él (nada más extraño de lo normal) o a lo menos no les interesaba; de hecho a ellos nunca les importó Harry.

Procuraba practicar Occlumancia más seguido, ya que era la única forma de no tener un contacto con Lord Voldemort a través de sus sueños, estaba bastante tranquilo, porque las semanas que llevaba en Privet Drive habían sido normales; no tranquilas, porque era imposible con Dudley todo el día fastidiando, pero normales.

Sabía perfectamente que era bueno no tener sueños que lo involucraran en una situación como la del Junio pasado, pero no podía evitar soñar en cómo Sirius, caía a través del velo y recordar su rostro así, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver, era aún más angustiante que pensar qué estaría haciendo Lord Voldemort en ese momento. Sin embargo había algo que lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo y era que el año anterior, después de muchas humillaciones tanto para él como para Dumbledore, el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge había aceptado el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Pero a pesar de eso estaba muy preocupado, a pesar de decirle que estuviera atento con la comunicación, tanto Hermione como Ron no escribían, y si lo hacían escribían acerca de cosas tan superficiales como el clima, Harry pensaba que por último, el hecho de que le escribieran, aunque fueran sólo estupideces, hacía pensar que estaban bien, aunque la falta de información, al igual que el año anterior, estaba comenzando a exasperarlo.

Pasada las doce, en cambio no vio sólo las lechuzas de Hermione y Ron, quienes sospechaba, estaban en La Madriguera con los integrantes de la orden, sino que también habían otras lechuzas que desconocía y obviamente una gran lechuza parda que pudo reconocer porque llevaba el escudo de Hogwarts, al abrir la carta de Hermione y ver el paquete que enviaba, pensó que a pesar de que a Hermione le encantaban los libros, nunca le había regalado uno, por lo menos no uno de estudio, y esta vez no era la excepción, al ver la carta se puso muy contento y leyó:

Querido Harry:

Sé que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho contacto y tampoco he sido de mucha ayuda para averiguar lo que está pasando, pero no te lo diré.  
No está en mis manos decirte qué hemos hecho en este tiempo, sinceramente espero que estés bien y que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños  
Espero que mi regalo sea de tu agrado  
Hermione.

Harry leyó muy contento lo que decía, tomó el paquete y alcanzó a evitar gritar de la emoción, ante él había una colección de las últimas escobas de carrera que habían salido al mercado, con una miniatura de cada una de ellas y un libro mágico que a través de fotos mostraba su potencia. Harry sintió haber estado un mes apartado del mundo mágico, ya que en esas semanas habían salidos esos prototipos, Harry leyó muy atento y se dio cuenta de las tres novedades, La Nimbus 2003, que avanzaba de 0 a 290 KM/Hr; La Ráfaga de Viento que aceleraba de 0 a 310 KM/Hr y por último la escoba más maravillosa que Harry hubiera visto nunca La Saeta de Fuego II, que también era prototipo, aceleraba de 0 a 360 KM/Hr, pero a diferencia de las otras dos, quedaba en claro que para adquirirla había que tener mucho dinero y poder, ya que sólo habían 10 escobas en promedio por país, alrededor del mundo, Harry la miró embobado durante unos cinco minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía otros paquetes por abrir, Abrió la carta y el paquete de Ron y decía lo siguiente:

Harry:

De veras espero que estés bien y que tu ánimo no vaya en picada, yo y Ginny nos hemos juntado para hacerte este regalo, esperamos que sea un muy feliz cumpleaños para ti

Un Abrazo y un beso en la distancia

Ron y Ginny

Cuando Harry abrió el paquete no pudo estar más emocionado, delante de él había un gran collage de fotos de Sirius y sus Padres, fue inevitable no pensar en que si Sirius viviera en ese momento, habría una lechuza enviada por él junto con el resto y tampoco evitó recordar el álbum que le había dado Hagrid en su primer año en Hogwarts, pero había una nota escrita, esta vez por Ginny.

Harry:

Como ves, es un bello regalo, como sabes, no tenemos mucho dinero, Fred y George mandan a decir que puedes tener bromas gratis en el negocio.  
PD: Agradece también al Profesor Lupin y a nuestros padres que nos ayudaron a encontrar las fotos.

Harry un poco anonadado tomó otra carta.

Estimado Sr. Harry James Potter Evans.

En relación a los últimos acontecimientos con EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-NOMBRARSE, el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra y su cabeza ejecutiva Sr. Cornelius Fudge, el Wizengamot y la confederación Internacional de magos, lo citan a una reunión el día 4 de Agosto.  
Mandaremos a un empleado del ministerio a buscarlo la mañana del mismo día, le pedimos expresamente que este hecho no lo comente con nadie que no sea de su entera confianza.

Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia y Mago perteneciente al Wizengamot.  
Y Albus Dumbledore, Mago perteneciente a la Confederación internacional de magos, primera orden de Merlín y Mago en jefe del Wizengamot.

Al leer la carta Harry no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo había pasado, pero luego pensó en que si Dumbledore le mandaba a llamar todo estaba normal, no bien, pero normal.

Luego tomó la carta de Hogwarts, y comenzó a leerla, sólo le pedían tres libros nuevos:

Complicadas pociones para complicadas situaciones de Emmerick Schnidder  
El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Nivel 6" de Miranda Goshawk y  
El Método defensivo actual de Alastor Moody.

Al leer esto último, no se imaginó a ojo-loco Moody escribiendo un libro; y si lo hacía Harry se imaginó como sería: sólo ALERTA PERMANENTE.  
Cuando sólo le quedaba una carta y un paquete los tomó, a pesar de no reconocer la lechuza, la carta decía.

Harry:

Después de los acontecimientos del año pasado y todos mis errores, he decidido que debo compensarte y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es a través del regalo que se adjunta a mi carta, sólo te pido que no andes alardeando de este regalo que te hago, porque me puedes poner en graves aprietos, espero que tengas un excelente cumpleaños.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry quedó bastante impresionado, Dumbledore nunca le había escrito para su cumpleaños, él sabía que Dumbledore le tenía mucha estima, pero nunca tanto como para hacerle un regalo; cuando Harry abrió el Paquete no lo podía creer, era una especie de botella con un liquido plateado semitransparente, pero eso no fue lo que lo impresionó, sino que en medio de la botella y entre el liquido había una llama flameando, al igual que en el regalo de Ron y Ginny, cuando tomó la botella cayó una nota que decía:

Harry:  
Sólo esparce este líquido sobre tu Saeta de Fuego, no te digo más, porque espero que sea una sorpresa.

Harry, tal cómo lo leía, tomó la botella; bajó cuidadosamente a la alacena y sacó su escoba, sacó la tapa de la botella y empezó a vaciar el líquido sobre ella, apenas el líquido tuvo contacto con la escoba, Harry tuvo que soltarla, ya que quemaba sus manos, aunque sin dejarle huellas, la saeta de fuego lentamente cambió sus colores y hasta la más mínima ramita, cuando la transformación finalizó, Harry no lo podía creer, tomó la escoba con sus dos manos aún adoloridas, volteó un poco el palo y pudo leer con letras color rojo y oro, como los colores de una llama, en las cuáles se podía ver perfectamente Saeta de Fuego II, en ese momento se sintió profundamente agradecido de Dumbledore por darle aquella sorpresa.

En ese preciso instante Harry sintió un ruido en la habitación de Dudley, se estaba levantando, no tuvo tiempo de devolver su saeta nueva y corrió escaleras arriba, antes de que lo descubrieran entró en su habitación, la cerró con llave, guardó su saeta de fuego II en el armario y el resto de los regalos en la tabla suelta de su habitación, excepto el regalo de Ron y Ginny, que puso en su velador y simuló estar dormido, pero estaba tan cansado que lentamente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día despertó al alba, todavía ninguno de los Dursley despertaba, así que tomó pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribirle a Ron y Hermione acerca de la carta del ministerio, luego mandó una carta a Dumbledore agradeciéndole infinitamente su regalo, cuando terminó fue hacia su armario y sacó su nueva saeta, sencillamente era grandiosa, aunque estaba un poco ansioso, también estaba desesperado porque debía esperar hasta llegar a Hogwarts para poder montarla.

A la hora del desayuno fue a sentarse, apenas se sentó, Dudley hizo un ruido indefinible, Harry no sabía porqué había bufado, pero en fin, tomó la mitad del pan que le daba su tía, mientras Dudley comía una gran hamburguesa, en ese momento golpearon la puerta, fue tío Vernon, Harry escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y luego unos ruidos extraños, en ese momento Vernon llamó con un bramido a Harry, quien se asustó, Petunia y Dudley le acompañaron con temor a la sala; ahí en medio y mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry estaba Ojo-Loco con Tonks, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verlos, tío Vernon con una cara que sólo podía significar dos cosas¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? y el miedo que esto le producía, fue Ojo-loco el primero en hablar:

- Potter, arregla tu baúl y ten lista la escoba, te llevo a la madriguera.  
Harry aumentó aún más su sonrisa y se dirigió a ellos:  
- ¿Cómo están?, bonito pelo Tonks – dijo dirigiéndose a la auror.

Tonks fue quien contestó, al igual que Harry con una sonrisa y su pelo hasta la cintura y de un rojo intenso.

- Estamos bien Harry y mi color de pelo es el mismo que tenía tu madre y del mismo largo.

En ese momento Petunia bufó. Harry le dirigió una mirada fugaz y fue por sus cosas, al bajar, Ojo-loco y Tonks dirigieron una mirada muy significativa a la escoba, Tío Vernon al darse cuenta dijo:

- ¡No llegaste a esta casa con esa cosa¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!

Ojo loco dirigiendo su ojo normal a Vernon y el mágico a Harry dijo:

- Potter no tiene porqué darle cuenta de lo que hace, menos si usted le grita.

Vernon quedó completamente pasmado, Tonks le hizo un gesto a Harry y le dijo:

- Buena escoba Harry y muy cara – ambos sonrieron – ahora voy a desilusionarte.

Echó el hechizo sobre él, bajo un aterrador grito de los Dursley, salieron rápidamente hacia la Madriguera, Harry se subió por primera vez a la saeta de fuego II y sintió cómo aquella escoba era todo lo que había soñado, constantemente quería adelantarse para probar la velocidad de su nueva escoba, pero Ojo-loco se lo había prohibido, por miedo a perderse y que luego tuvieran problemas, a diferencia del viaje en escoba del año anterior este fue más agradable y cuando llegaron a la madriguera había una gran mesa, que hizo que Harry recordara que hace dos años, cuando lo habían invitado al mundial de Quidditch había una mesa igual, al bajar, el efecto desilusionador había finalizado, y vio a la familia Weasley en pleno junto a Hermione, Lupin y Dumbledore, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Harry en su nueva escoba excepto obviamente Dumbledore y Lupin, que al igual que Tonks y ojo-loco sabían con anterioridad sobre el regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Adiós.

Cammiel.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno, el segundo capítulo.

Por lo pronto el fic sigue la misma línea de su versión anterior...Hasta que comiencen a apreciar los cambios.

Cap 2: Harry y sus libertades

Al aterrizar, tanto Hermione como Ron y sus hermanos corrieron a saludarlo y todos preguntaban de dónde había sacado Harry la escoba, Harry sólo les dijo que era un regalo de cumpleaños, todos cenaron muy contentos, pero había algo en la mirada de Ron que hacía que Harry se sintiera incómodo, al terminar la cena Harry vio a Hermione, estuvieron muy entretenidos conversando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante el verano, Hermione le dijo:  
-Si, este verano lo pasé muy bien, pero por mucho que a través de esta conversación trates de que te diga qué ha estado haciendo la orden no lo haré, porque tampoco sé  
-Perdóname, pero necesito saber.  
-Este verano estuve con Viktor  
-¿Qué? - por una extraña razón a Harry no le gustó mucho esa noticia.  
-Me esperaba esa reacción de Ron, pero no de ti Harry, aunque te ha mandado saludos.  
-¿Dónde lo viste?  
Hubo un silencio incómodo y Hermione dijo algo que Harry no pudo entender  
-¿Qué dijiste Hermione?  
-Acepté su invitación a Bulgaria  
Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago e incómodamente preguntó:  
-¿Cómo lo pasaste?  
-Lo pasé bien, pero los extrañaba mucho a todos.  
Harry se sintió un poco más relajado con eso.  
-¿Cómo reaccionó Ron? Supongo que no muy bien ¿o sí?  
-Fue como si hubieran empezado la tercera guerra mundial y eso que sólo fui a Bulgaria por una semana, pero Ginny habló con él y se tranquilizó.

En ese momento pasaba por ahí Ginny, llevaba el pelo muy extraño, se había hecho otro peinado y Harry sintió otro retorcijón en el estómago, muy diferente al que había sentido minutos atrás.

- Harry, creo que es tarde y mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagon temprano para comprar los dos libros que faltan.  
- ¿Cómo que dos¿Acaso no son tres los nuevos libros?  
- Si, pero Ojo-loco nos regaló a todos su libro – contestó Hermione como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.  
- Vamos a dormir.

Al entrar a la habitación de Ron, él estaba sentado en su cama dándole de comer a Pig, su lechuza.

- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Ron bruscamente  
- Hablando con Hermione ¿qué te pasa Ron?  
- ¿De dónde sacaste la escoba¿O acaso es tan secreto como para no contarme?  
- Quien me la regaló me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie – Harry reflexionó y pensó que era mejor no decirle nada a Ron acerca de que Dumbledore le había regalado la escoba.  
- Bueno entonces guarda tu "secretito"  
- Ron, es simple, no puedo decirte porque lo prometí  
- Está bien ¿vas a ir al callejón Diagon mañana?  
- Si, debo comprar los libros y otras cosas que necesito- contestó Harry aliviado de que Ron no siguiera hablando acerca de la saeta de Fuego II. En ese momento entraron los gemelos Weasley y dijeron:  
- Harry, qué bueno que te encontramos, hemos estado muy ocupados con la tienda, pero mañana nos queremos hacer un tiempo y queremos preguntarte si quieres jugar Quidditch mañana con nosotros y Ginny.  
- Si, ningún problema y nos turnamos para usar mi escoba – contestó Harry, los ojos de Ron brillaron y dijo:  
- Puedo ir yo también  
- Si, pero traten de levantarse temprano mañana para ir al callejón Diagon, para tener la tarde libre  
- Si, está bien, hasta mañana  
- Hasta mañana – respondieron los gemelos  
- Ron-dijo Harry- No te enojes conmigo, una promesa es una promesa  
- Está bien, Duerme bien compañero  
- Tu También.

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano, pero Harry quería hacer otra cosa en el callejón Diagon, así que habló con los gemelos, que debían irse más temprano que el resto, para poder abrir la tienda de bromas. Harry se despidió de la Señora Weasley, que era la única que estaba despierta aparte de ellos a esa hora, y para desagrado de Harry debió irse solo y a través de la red Flu, ya que los gemelos podían aparecerse en el callejón. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, saludó a Tom, entró al callejón y los gemelos ya estaban abriendo la tienda, se despidió de ellos y fue directamente al local Artículos de calidad para el juego del Quidditch, George y Fred estaban muy intrigados acerca de qué iba a comprar Harry, lo vieron pasearse y el dueño del local lo hizo pasar al segundo piso, al salir Harry fue directamente a Gringotts, al salir tanto Fred como George se dieron cuenta que iba con una bolsa, volvió a entrar al negocio, subió directamente al segundo piso, al bajar lo hizo acompañado del Sr. Smith, que era un viejo con cara bonachona, que era el dueño del local.

Harry se puso de espaldas a la puerta del negocio, por lo que no vio en qué momento entraron Fred y George, éstos sólo alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación y era Harry quien hablaba:  
- Quiero que los encargos lleguen a manos de estás personas (pasándole un papel) el día 6 de Septiembre en la mañana.  
-Por supuesto Harry, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre – el Sr. Smith sonrío y luego se volteó al ver de súbito a Fred y George - ¿qué desean Sres. Weasley?  
-Nada Sr. Smith, sólo buscábamos a Harry para que fuera a ver unas nuevas varitas de pega que hemos inventado – mintió George rápidamente  
-Luego voy a ir a comprar un par – dijo el Sr. Smith con una gran sonrisa.  
-Bueno eso es todo, hasta pronto- dijo Harry un poco nervioso al pensar hasta dónde habían escuchado Fred y George.  
-Adiós Sr. Potter – dijo sonriente el dueño de la tienda.

Al salir del lugar Harry no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nervioso, en cambio fue Fred quien empezó el cuestionario.

-Harry ¿qué hacías en la tienda de artículos para el Quidditch?  
-Nada, no porque mi escoba sea nueva significa que no debe tener algunos cuidados-respondió Harry procurando mirar para otro lado, pero Fred y George se miraron, sabían que Harry ocultaba algo, pero siempre que hacía eso era porque tenía una razón.

El día de la reunión en el ministerio llegó, Harry quiso ir vestido de mago, el Sr. Weasley lo llevó a través de polvos Flu de nuevo, Harry se sintió raro al ver la fuente de la Hermandad semi-destruida, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado el año anterior, El Sr. Weasley lo hizo caminar mucho, hasta que llegó hasta una gran puerta, al igual que el año pasado en su audiencia; Harry pensó que el Sr. Weasley lo esperaría afuera, pero se equivocó ya que entró después de él, en la oficina había una gran mesa, casi de la longitud de la mesa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, Harry vio que habían sólo dos puestos desocupados, el Sr. Weasley fue muy rápido a sentarse entre Amos Diggory y Ojo-loco, pero Harry no sabía qué hacer, entonces fue Fudge quien habló:

- Pasa Harry, sólo esperábamos a que tú y Arthur llegaran para comenzar la reunión – y le señaló el último asiento vacío, entre él y Dumbledore. Harry se sentía muy extraño al verse en esa sala sólo con magos adultos, pero su mente salió de su ensimismamiento en el momento cuando Fudge habló nuevamente:  
- Como todos sabemos, los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-NOMBRARSE, han sacudido la estabilidad de nuestro mundo, por lo que necesitamos urgentemente hacer algo al respecto, con Dumbledore, a quien en frente de todos ustedes pedí una disculpa, hemos estado pensando en resguardar El Ministerio de Magia, Hogwarts y otras instituciones bajo el encanto Fidelio.  
-¿Qué encantamiento es ese? – preguntó Amos Diggory, mientras Dumbledore miraba a Harry.  
-Harry sabe-dijo Dumbledore - ¿Puedes explicarles Harry?  
-Si, creo que si – dijo Harry tímidamente, ahora todos los ojos que estaban prestando atención a Dumbledore y a Fudge se posaron en él.  
-Es un antiguo encantamiento, que es muy difícil de llevar acabo, consiste en ocultar la información acerca de algo en una sola mente, que es el guardián secreto, por lo tanto es imposible que alguien pueda saber lo que se oculta y dónde, a menos de que el guardián secreto lo diga, lo que quiere decir es que se ocultarían los grandes edificios ministeriales y Hogwarts en una sola mente y así Lord Voldemort – hubo un súbito saltito al escuchar el nombre por parte de algunos de los presentes – podría pasearse frente a algunos de los edificios y no encontrarlos jamás, a menos de que el guardián secreto se lo diga.  
-Creo que esa ha sido una completa explicación Harry- dijo Fudge sonriéndole- Nuestro Guardián secreto será Dumbledore y como los Dementores han desertado de Azkaban hemos decido reclutar Bioppes, eso es gracias a una idea de Hagrid.  
-¿Qué son los Bioppes? – preguntó Harry  
- Son todo lo contrario de los Dementores, porque alejan el mal y si están muy cerca de él logran eliminarlo.  
-Comprendo - Al ver que todos los observaban preguntó- ¿Para qué querían que viniera? – impresionando a todos e incluso a él mismo a causa de su atrevimiento, algunos de los asistentes sonrieron.  
-Queremos que te unas a los Aurores – Harry abrió sus grandes y verdes ojos – Sólo si quieres – dijo Fudge al ver la cara de Harry.  
-Por Supuesto que quiero – dijo Harry al imaginar las aventuras y la responsabilidad que tendría – todos los presentes sonrieron al ver la disponibilidad de Harry.  
-Entonces – dijo Fudge – debemos hacer algunos cambios.  
-¿Cambios? – preguntó Harry un poco confuso.  
-Si Harry, cambios – contestó Fudge, luego se dirigió al Sr. Weasley. – Arthur¿puedes escribir una nota al departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia? dile a Mafalda Hopkirk que el decreto para la prudente limitación de la brujería en menores de edad no es Válido para Harry – La sonrisa de Harry era más evidente que nunca- y le das las razones – luego se dirigió a Harry – debes estudiar y aprender a aparecerte.  
- Creo que podemos hacer una modificación en los hechizo de Hogwarts, para que en casos de urgencia, Harry pueda salir ¿no? – dijo el Sr. Weasley dirigiéndose a Fudge y a Dumbledore.  
-Yo no tengo problemas – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Y tu Cornelius?  
-Si tú no tienes problemas que eres el director de Hogwarts, menos los tendré yo – contestó condescendientemente Fudge.

A Harry lo invadía una gran alegría al ver que todos confiaban en él y ver que al tener esas libertades era prácticamente un Mago adulto...

* * *

Hasta ahí lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado. 

Cammiel


End file.
